dynasty_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acrolytes
Outline The acrolytes are an elder race of Krater. Due to being so old and helpful to Krater's early history, they are considered a native race of beings despite technically being aliens themselves as they came to Krater from another distant planet. Howver, no one knows why or how that was possible as technology was primitive. ''Pure Acrolytes Pure Acrolytes are almost non-existent in Lane's time. Pure means that two Acrolytes mated to concieve an Acrolyte offspring, thus there are no abnormalities from another species present. Lane is one of these types. As the Acrolyte species began to reproduce and go all over the world, populations began to dwindle as normally those who went exploring lost each other. Either in the sense of losing the other loved one to other species such as being hunted and killed for trespassing or being just seperated for so long that they began to look for others to help them. Those that managed to survive and build towns, which eventually evolved into cities, were the only Pure Acrolytes left. The first known city for Pure Acrolytes was called Hodem in what is now the country of Alcad. The last known city for them is called Junga and it is located, in ruins, within Mortion itself. Pure Acrolytes in appearance resemble the canine species called the fox. Almost identical, apart from being bipedal. The average height formale Pure Arcolytes is around 6 foot, 5 inches. The average height for females is around 6 feet exactly. Body builds for males ranged from somewhat muscular to an incredible overload of muscles, much like Bodaren Hiros. A female Pure Acrolyte body build ranged from being skinny, though still with a curvature to them, to being muscular but not overly muscular like a male could be. They also are excellent mothers, having a great maternal instinct when it comes to protecting their children. Similar to a pure born Bodaren, they also have large bosoms to nurture a large amount of children. It is incredibly unusual if a Pure Acrolyte has only one child, as they typically give birth to several children (minimum 3). Another difference between male and females Acrolytes (which involves Impure ones as well) is that males have no tails, where females have long, bushy tails. In an Impure's case as a female, however, sometimes the tail would be of their other species half such as a lizard tail, a rhino's tail and so on. Impure Acrolytes'' Impure Acrolytes are more common than a Pure due to the fact this means an Acrolyte was alone or lost their loved one in some way that resulted in them reproducing with another species. Surprisingly, only a few species have been traced to been involved with Acrolytes. The Promus and Lunga are perhaps the only two well known species to be associated with the Acrolytes in such a manner but it's not limited to them. Acrolytes have also mated with Rhydons, Reptarns, and Jibodis. Even though it's more likely to find an Impure Acrolyte, it's still incredibly rare. It's hard to determine in history when the Impure Acrolytes began to diminish as it is believed that it just blended itself with other, stronger species but there are also much more purebred species still. The first Impure Acrolyte was a female, who was now half Acrolyte and half Rhydon. Personal appearances of Impure Acrolytes vary so much compared to a Pure Acrolyte that it's difficult to distingush height, weight and how they were built. The first Impure Acrolyte, named Nadia, was researched and examined well before anyone found the first male. Below is how researchers used Nadia to guess how Impure Acrolytes were. Nadia was half Acrolyte and half Rhydon. Her build was strange, as some bones were bigger than others. Once pieced to gether, it was revealed that her body type wasn't normal. She had the upper body of a slender Pure Acrolyte, but the lower half of her body was more Rhino-like. She wasn't bipedal either, she had four feet. Meaning Impure Acrolytes could be Centaur-like given the correct species. Estimated from her bone structure, she also had the muzzle of a Rhyno while having the ears of a fox. Judging from the curve in her spine as well, she had a fairly large bosom which usually meant she birthed quite a few Impure Acrolytes with her mate. She had an incredible height of ten feet as well, about the average height of today's male Rhydon.